


all the rain is gonna fall

by RainbowRandomness



Series: and now, the weather [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he complains about it frequently, Jack actually loves the rain. He loves all weather really, especially rain or snow, because even though it would be wet and cold outside, it would become so much more cosier inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the rain is gonna fall

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJSxtqUylCQ)
> 
> Jack said he likes all weather, especially rain and snow and shit, so I kinda wrote about it. I really love rain myself so it was rather easy to write and it was sweet writing about Mark and Jack so eh, I'ono.
> 
> I also wrote this entire thing while listening to Skyhill, one of the bands Danny was in way back when before Game Grumps and shit, so check their music out cause the album they had was fucking awesome.
> 
> Title from _The City As You Walk_ by Skyhill

Although he complains about it frequently, Jack actually loves the rain. He loves all weather really, especially rain or snow, because even though it would be wet and cold outside, it would become so much more cosier inside. He enjoyed it when it rained and he could hear the raindrops hitting his roof, the pitter-pattering sound becoming a soothing background noise that instantly relaxed him. When it rained, he liked making himself something hot to drink and sitting by the window so he could look out at the dreary day, raindrops racing each other down the window’s glass.

Today was one such day that it was raining. He was so used to it raining in Ireland that it hardly surprised him but currently he was in America, Los Angeles to be exact. It was nice because he wasn’t here for a con or any other such reason; as much as he loved visiting his fans at various conventions, it was also nice to be able to travel and relax. He had been planning to come here for a while just to relax and hang out with his friend and it was nice being able to enjoy his time here without having to be constantly busy planning this, that and the other in preparation of meeting people. He was glad he could take the time to stop and take pleasure in watching the rain, especially since it had been so sunny the last few days he had been staying here; he was almost beginning to feel homesick but the change in weather gave him a sense of peace and was a welcome familiarity.

He sighed contentedly, shifting his weight slightly from where he sat on the apartment floor; he had been sitting for a while and his bum and crossed legs were becoming slightly numb from the lack of movement, but he didn’t want to get up, not yet anyway. He still had tea left in his mug and he took a sip, feeling his insides flood with warmth as the drink went down. When he ran out of tea, then he would consider moving, but until then, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere any time soon.

Jack wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been staring out of the window for; at first he had been watching something on the telly but when he first began hearing the telltale pitter-patter of rain, he got up from the sofa and looked out the window that was behind the sofa. He smiled when he had seen grey clouds drift across the pure white sky, and he quickly made his way over to the kitchen to begin making himself a cup of tea. Once his drink was made he had brought his mug over with him and had sat down on the ground behind the sofa, his back leaning against the furniture. Since then, he hadn’t moved and had only stared out the window, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the moment.

It didn’t take Jack long to finish his tea. He didn’t want the drink to get too cold and so he finished it quickly before that could happen. By now, the lower half of his body was pretty numb from having not moved in so long and he knew the moment he stood up he would have the worst pins and needles imaginable. It was partly the reason why he was putting off getting up, even though that would only make things worse in the long run.

He tapped his fingers against the side of his empty mug, considering what to do when he heard a door open somewhere behind him. He didn’t bother to look round because he knew exactly who it would be and so he waited for them to find him.

“Jack?” he heard the deep voice call out and he glanced to the side, waiting for them to come into his view. Eventually they did, and they smiled down at Jack when they saw him.

“Hey Mark,” Jack said from where he was sitting, his voice a little rough from disuse after not talking for a while. He cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly up at Mark.

Mark smiled at him and then looked towards the window, noticing the rain still pouring outside. He smiled at that and looked back down towards where Jack was sitting.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, leaning against the back of the sofa.

Jack nodded but added, “I might need to get up and get some life back in my legs first; I’ve been sitting down for so long my butt and my legs have gone completely numb.”

Mark laughed and offered out a hand towards Jack, who took it gratefully and stood up with Mark’s help. He winced as blood rushed to his legs, his limbs already filling up with the sensation of pins and needles. He wobbled slightly, both his legs in some severe uncomfortable pain, but he relaxed when Mark’s arm snaked its way around his middle. He leaned against Mark’s side and slung his arm around Mark’s shoulders, thankful that some of the pressure was off of his legs as the blood returned to them.

"Thanks man,” he said, lifting his right leg and shaking it in the air a little to try and make the blood flow faster, decreasing the uncomfortable sensation prickling along his skin. He did the same with his left leg next, trying to shake blood back into his limbs so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of pins and needles, although Mark laughed loudly when Jack wiggled his bum a little. Jack smiled at him, knowing it would make Mark laugh, and asked him if he could help him to the kitchen.

“Sure thing buddy,” Mark said, his free hand reaching up to loosely grasp Jack’s wrist where it hung over Mark’s shoulder. He guided them towards the kitchen, his arm firm and strong around Jack’s middle and Jack melted into the touch, leaning just a little more than necessary into Mark’s side.

When they got into the kitchen, Mark leaned Jack against the island counter and turned around to switch the kettle on, letting the water in it boil. He took the empty mug from Jack’s hand and got another clean one out of the cupboard, setting them both down on the counter by the kettle.

“How many sugars do you have in your tea Jack?” Mark asked over his shoulder, glancing back towards the Irishman leaning against his island counter. Jack held up his index finger as a way of indicating ‘one’ and Mark nodded, grabbing the teabags he had brought a few days ago when Jack arrived. He placed a bag in each of the mugs and poured the boiling water into them when the kettle had finished boiling.

By the time their tea was made, feeling had returned to the lower half of Jack’s body and he took his mug of tea from Mark gratefully when it was passed to him. The rain was still pouring heavily outside and they made their way back towards the back of the sofa, sitting down on the wooden floor and leaning back against the furniture so they could stare out of the window.

“Doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon,” Mark said offhandedly as he lifted his mug to his lips and took a sip of his tea. Jack copied the movement, drinking from his own mug and he shook his head in reply to Mark’s comment, adding, “It doesn’t, does it?”

Silence fell over them again for a while, the only sound echoing throughout the apartment being the sound of the rain hitting the windows. Jack leaned slightly into Mark’s side, feeling a sense of warmth and cosiness from having someone sitting with him and enjoying the rain. He wasn’t sure, but he thought for a moment that Mark might even have leaned towards him as well.

“Mind if I stay?” Mark asked, glancing towards Jack. Jack looked towards him in puzzlement at the question; why wouldn’t he want Mark to stay with him?

“Do you have anything else to record or edit?” he asked out of curiosity since he didn’t want to be distracting Mark when he needed to be finishing his work. Thankfully Mark shook his head, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Nah, I hardly have anything to finish and even if I did, it could wait. I’d rather-” he stopped for a moment, clearing his throat and laughing almost nervously, “I’d rather be with you really.”

Jack studied Mark’s profile for a moment, taking in the slight flush to his cheeks and how he was pointedly avoiding Jack’s gaze, instead staring straight out the window in front of them. He took another sip from his tea and glanced towards Jack quickly before he looked away again. It was rather adorable how nervous he seemed and Jack felt his expression soften, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Mark,” he murmured, waiting for the other man to turn towards him. When he did, Jack reached up and took hold of Mark’s chin with his thumb and index finger, catching Mark by surprise. Jack gently leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mark’s in a chaste kiss, letting his lips linger as a firm pressure for only a split second before he leaned away again, gauging Mark’s reaction.

At first he didn’t seem to fully understand what had just happened, but then Jack heard the clink of Mark placing his mug on the floor and suddenly his hand came up to cup the back of Jack’s head, his lips pressing firmly against Jack’s. His eyebrows shot up in surprise but he melted into the kiss quickly, leaning in when Mark did while their lips moved lazily together.

The kiss wasn’t heated and desperate but instead was slow and exploring, gentle yet firm. They took their time as they kissed, the sound of rain a soft noise in the background as their lips moved languidly against each other, their tongues peaking out to lick against plush bottom lips or possibly to slip into warm mouths. They were in no rush and Jack gave a breathy moan when Mark’s hand absently ran through his short hair before it returned as a warm pressure on the back of his neck.

When they finally separated, they rested their foreheads against each others, breathing quickly. They smiled and leaned forward for a chaste kiss and then leaned away, their cheeks now flushed. Jack laughed, ducking his head shyly, but he still shifted to the side so he could lean into Mark’s side. He bit at his bottom lip, trying to hold back from his smile widening, when Mark’s arm came up and wrapped around his waist, drawing him flush against Mark’s side.

Jack leaned his head against Mark’s shoulder, feeling content. He heard Mark take another sip from his mug of tea before he rested his head atop Jack’s, his weight shifting ever so slightly so they were sitting as close as possible.

They stayed that way for a while, cuddled up together on the floor as they watched the rain outside pitter-patter its way down the window. Jack bit back a smile, feeling safe and warm in Mark’s embrace and after a while, he didn’t feel so homesick after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
